inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chokyūkai
|name = Chokyūkai |image name = Chokyukai.png |kanji = 猪九戒 |romaji = Chokyūkai |literal meaning = Pig of the Nine Cautions |birth= |viz manga = |english tv = Chokyukai |age = |status = Alive |species = Boar Yōkai |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Black |hair = Brown |skin = |family =* Cho Hakkai |weapons = Naginata |abilities = |occupation = |team = * Son Goku's descendant * Sha Gojyo's descendant |affiliation = |anime debut = 129 |final act = |manga = |japanese voice = Ritsuo Sawa |english voice = |imagecat = }} was a demon originally from the continent (China), before he immigrated to Japan. He was descendant of Cho Hakkai }}/ }}. He decided that, like his ancestor, he would be 'inspired' to take only young and beautiful human brides. History At some point, Chokyūkai, Son Goku's descendant, and Sha Gojyo's descendant were captured and sealed away in a shrine. They were released after the destruction of Mount Hakurei when a horde of yōkai crashed through the shrine. Having already enslaved a descendant of Son Goku ( |孫悟空|Monkey Awakened to Vacuity}}) and Sha Gojyo ( |沙悟淨|Sand Awakened to Purity}}), with tiara-like golden bands, Chokyūkai ambition was to amass a harem for himself to tender to his every whim, using the same kind of tiara-like golden bands he'd used to enslave Son Goku Jr. and Sha Gojyo Jr. (like the one used on Son Goku Sr. to control him with the "Headache Sutra" (similar to Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation) to control them (and the same ones used on them)). Having already abducted a number of young women from a local village, a resident from the, Kisuke, appealed to Inuyasha and his friends to vanquish the yōkai that were abducting their daughters before the rest (who were now in hiding in a cave) were taken, too. Chokyūkai started to descend from the sky after Inuyasha and the others met up with the women in the cave. When they rushed over to confront him, they were unable to take him as a serious threat and decided to leave. Chokyūkai was under the self-indulged illusion that they left because they were afraid of him. He then introduced himself and his two servants with such grandeur in the hopes that his name would be recognized. Kagome, however, was the only one who recognized both his name and his ancestor's journey to the west. He took an immediate interest in Kagome and decided to make her his newest bride. She immediately turned down his offer of marriage, but then pulled out one of his tiara-like golden bands to use one her. Inuyasha got in the way, and it landed on his head instead. He displayed an instant attraction towards Chokyūkai. His friends were able to stop his and remove the band. It then accidentally fell on Miroku's head. Chokyūkai had enough distractions from his objective and telekinetically controlled the band until it landed over Kagome's head. She displayed her love for Chokyūkai and was ready to go with him. Inuyasha tried to stop Chokyūkai from taking Kagome, but he summoned a twister around Inuyasha to keep him momentally distracted. Inuyasha became dead-set on vanquishing the Chinese boar yōkai. Chokyūkai then ordered his two servants to attack Inuyasha, but were scared off by just his growl. Chokyūkai then engaged Inuyasha in combat with his naginata. Inuyasha became distracted when Kagome once again declared her love for Chokyūkai and lost his footing. Chokyūkai was about to strike him, but was stopped with Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him. He decided to leave since he got Kagome as his new bride. He summoned a twister to take him, Kagome, and his two servants to his palace. He was greeted by his other human wives. He decided that Kagome would sit right beside him at the head of the table. After Chokyūkai left, Inuyasha and the other were coming up with a plan to rescue Kagome. Luckily, Miroku had a Chinese exorcism sutra in his possession, having noticed that their regular methods weren't as effective. Chokyūkai was being serve sake by Kagome. He suddenly heard the voice of a woman outside his home and went to check on it. It was actually Shippō pretending to be a woman that needed a place to stay for the night in order to Chokyūkai out of his palace. He was able to keep him distracted long enough or Inuyasha to sneak onto his palace and remove the headband from Kagome. He gave her back her bow and arrows. Chokyūkai summoned his naginata and was prepared to fight. Inuyasha gave Kagome the Chinese exorcism sutra for her to use with her arrow. Chokyūkai briefly engaged Inuyasha in combat once again. Chokyūkai suddenly sensed Kagome getting ready to use her arrow oh him with the sutra. She shot her arrow after he begged her not to. It landed on Chokyūkai's behind and was causing him great pain while he was spinning in circles. He then summoned a twister just as the arrow began to glow red and escaped. He returned later when Hakudōshi was collecting the heads of other yōkai, fearing that since he was a strong yōkai he might be next. He tracked down Hakudōshi and Kagura, watching as Hakudōshi attempted to peer into the yōkai heads to catch a glimpse of the Border of the Afterlife. Son Goku and Sha Gojyos' descendants silently accused him of being cowardly when he hid in the grass, but Chokyūkai retorted that he's just not heartless enough to fight a kid like Hakudōshi. His conversation was interrupted when Entei approached him from behind, unbeknownst to Chokyūkai. The other two descendants fled at the sight of the demon horse, and Entei knocked Chokyūkai backwards. Enraged that a mere horse would attack him, the boar attacked, but Entei merely kicked him into the distance, leaving the other two descendants to chase after him. Personality Chokyūkai has taken much after his ancestor (lazy, cowardly, gluttonous and lustful). His ego is so massive that he often misinterprets the situation to make himself seem more impressive. He hates being called a pig by others and would correct them by saying that he is a wild boar. Physical description Chokyūkai has the appearance of an anthropomorphic boar. He has brown fur, two red marks on his face, and two small tusks beside his nose. Outfit He wears a dark blue kosode that is tied up by a thin yellow sash with three orange streams in front of his waist and three at his back. He has a gray hakama and a pair of geta on his feet. He wears a necklace which appears to be made out of small human skull shapes. Powers & Abilities * Twisters: Chokyūkai is able to summon powerful twisters. A swirl of his energy appears from the sky and then a twister descends to the ground. He uses them as a way to travel, but they can also be used offensively. * Love Inducement: Chokyūkai has the power to make anyone, man or woman, fall in love with him if they wear his tiara-like golden bands. He uses them to make a harem of human wives for himself. Weapons * Naginata: It is Chokyūkai's main weapon. He is always seen carrying it around with him. He has a psychic link to it that allows him to summon it from great distances. Inuyasha compliments Chokyūkai for his weapon being impressive in battle. ** : Chokyūkai's naginata can cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of yōki. Manga vs. Anime * Chokyūkai was an anime-exclusive character, so his encounter in Season 6 with Hakudōshi and Entei did not transpire in the manga. However, in the manga, Hakudōshi acquires his naginata after Entei tramples a boar demon identical to Chokyūkai (after that this boar killed a human). . In the anime, Hakudōshi obtained it after killing Rengokuki and it was colored slightly different. Trivia * He is very similar to Miroku in his pursuit of women, asking them to bear his child. * The name "Chokyūkai" is almost same as his grandfather's name called "Cho Hakkai" ("豬八戒" in Chinese), who originates from a Chinese classic story named " ". Apparently, only changes his name from "eight" to "nine" comparing to his ancestor's. * He's also similar to the character Oolong. Oolong also took young girls to be his brides and Oolong was also based on Zhu Bajie (Zhu Wuneng) as well. Media appearances * Episode 143 }} References de:Chokyūkai es:Chokyukai zh:猪九戒 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai